


this mess was yours (now your mess is mine)

by allpowerfuloracle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance not yet Romance, Flash Fiction, Hurt Wally West, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Dick Grayson/Wally West, Nobody knew his dad was a jerk, Wally West has been keeping a secret, bros for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfuloracle/pseuds/allpowerfuloracle
Summary: Dick Grayson had no idea what Wally West was hiding from him.





	this mess was yours (now your mess is mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Dick and Wally are about 15 in this. 
> 
> I wrote this and threw it in here, something short for you. Not beta-ed at all.

He didn’t know. He never saw this coming Dick hated the fact that he couldn’t predict this. He’s Robin the Boy Wonder; he should know if his best friend was in trouble!

But turning around from where he was and looking back at it all; How could he know? 

Everybody who knew him knew it was hard to get a word out of Wally edgewise regarding his family. God, it was amateur hour here, he should’ve known something was going to be up because of that. He really should’ve said something back then. 

But, now, Dick just hid behind the giant Dinosaur in the Batcave as he listened to the conversation between Bruce and Barry. It felt like it went on forever; it was clear what had happened. Barry’s tired eyes, but his worry kept him going, he was talking about what to do next, about Wally’s injuries and ‘sure they’re going to heal fine on their own’ but how he wasn’t going to be the same for a while. 

A while, a while could mean many things. Dick went through the synonyms of ‘a while’ like he was dictionary.com; forever, a decade, millennia, a lifetime. 

He couldn’t picture his best friend anymore; who last summer decided it’d be hilarious to wear a speedo to the beach and walk up to every girl on the beach and tell them some pick-up line he had read on a gum wrapper. He was always innocent (or so Dick thought). Wally West was kind to just about everybody he met; his green eyes shining like a driveway light inviting you inside for a party. 

Was, Wally was. But Wally wasn’t dead. He was on the watchtower recuperating with Diana, but after that, they didn’t know what to do. They didn’t have proof of injury with his healing factor; no evidence, no crime. 

“He’s in my custody now, at least until Rudy’s either arraigned or acquitted.” Barry ended his explanation, running a hand through his short blonde hair. “But, honestly…I…he can’t go back…”

That’s when Dick was running out from his hiding spot. “You can stay here! You and Wally can stay here, just until things are figured out.” 

After some mumbling between the adults, they are tossing the idea back and forth between them like a game of hackie sack. They agreed, Wally should be with people that are close to him and that care about him. A change of scenery would be suitable for both Barry and Wally, given the circumstances. 

Still, Dick didn’t know what exactly happened to him. When the red-headed speedster got there, he didn’t say a word to anybody. Alfred had made him his favorite chocolate cookies, but he had 3.75 bites of one (Dick counted). 

Dick, at the age of 11, had a Queen sized bed and had insisted that Wally take the other side of the bed. There was enough room for both of them since Dick didn’t take up any room.

It was 2 am now, the red alarm clock with the blinking colon mocking Dick. Wally laid a good few feet away from him at the other side of the bed, back turned to him. The red-head didn’t change positions like he usually did when he slept over. Dick would complain that the kid was restless even in his sleep. But right now, not yet a sign of life.

The silence was weighing on the Boy Wonder, but even if he wanted to start a conversation, he didn’t know what to ask. He wasn’t okay, so he knew for a fact Wally wasn’t. He was always smiling since they met, and right now it was like he had left his body and something else was taking over. 

“I didn’t know.” Dick started, looking up at the ceiling and sighing, letting the hours of bottling up his remarks on the situation come up. There wasn’t anybody else around; even Alfred had finished cleaning up the kitchen and went to bed. “I swear I didn’t know. If I knew, god if I would’ve done something a long time ago. I know, nobody knew anything and you kept it hidden because you didn’t want to bother anybody. But for fuck's sake Wally,” the fact the Boy Wonder had dropped an F-bomb made Wally tense, god he had probably worried him the most. 

The raven-headed boy continued, not even noticing anymore. “Wally you could’ve died. You could’ve died and left Barry and Iris and Bruce and Alfred and…me…” He turned his head and saw the yellow speedster had turned on his side to face him. “How long have you been keeping this?” He asked him, meeting his green eyes in a saddened gaze. “Before or After we met?” 

“Before.” 

“Before or After you got your powers?” 

“After.” 

Dick shook his head and looked over at the ceiling before at him. “Promise me you won’t let your dad lay a hand on you, ever again,” He insisted. “I’d move to Central City and be your bodyguard before that ever happens again. But I can’t. Promise me.” 

Wally nodded and wiped his eyes; he was crying again. The tears were stinging his already red eyes, and he didn’t even try to be tough, to hide it. There was no hiding anything anymore. His feelings, his secrets were out in the open for everyone to see. There was no reason to hide.

“Promise.” He broke before he took a deep breath hand, wiped his eyes. “God, this is all a mess. I’m a mess.”

“It’s okay,” Dick insisted. “It’ll be a mess. But we’ll make it work.” 

“We?” Wally asked, looking at him like he was speaking Korean with a hat upside down on his head. 

“We,” Dick repeated. “Dude, you’re my best friend — partner on league missions. We’re brothers. You may be a mess, but you’re my mess if you get it?” 

Wally nodded, smiling a little at that. The first time all night. He had Dick, his uncle, Barry, and even Bruce. It was going to be okay that he knew.


End file.
